The Ocelots
by WolfyTheMCPlayer
Summary: Wolfy is just a young ocelot. But when she learns secrets that puts her life at stake, can she and her friends survive? This is my first story. Hope you enjoy it!


The little tuxedo kitten opened her eyes and yawned. She instantly realized something was wrong. There was dark smoke in her home and – wait she could see! The normally pitch black cave she lived in was now slightly glowing and very warm. The kitten looked around. 'Where is mama?' she wondered. She sat there for a few minutes before deciding to go outside. She took a step out the doorway and what she saw amazed her. There were rows and rows of tunnels. Her mama said there were a lot of tunnels and that many cats lived in these tunnels. 'I wonder how many cats actually are living here.' She thought. 'Mama was right; there are a lot of tunnels!' She walked down the tunnel, looking into some of the cave-houses. 'Where is all the ocelots?' she wondered. She kept walking. It was extremely quiet and she could hear her own footsteps, every single one. The smoke slowly got thicker as she walked and warmer too. Suddenly a dark figure jumped right in front of her, scaring her half to death.

It turned out to be a spotted ocelot kitten, slightly bigger than the tuxedo kitten. "Hi!" he said, his dark green eyes sparkling with happiness. "It's nice to finally find another ocelot, let alone another kitten. Now I can finally have fun! We can play and explore together! It'll be so much fun-"he finally seemed to notice how the tuxedo kitten was crouched on the floor in pure terror its eyes wide and terrified from the ocelot kitten jumping in front of her from what seemed out of nowhere. "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" He asked. The tuxedo gulped and then slightly nodded. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" After a few minutes the tuxedo calmed down. "Do you want to do something?" the ocelot kitten asked. The tuxedo kitten opened her mouth to speak when she realized her throat hurt horribly. She ignored it and started to speak. All that came out was a little squeak. Then the tuxedo kitten burst into a fit of coughing.

The ocelot kitten instantly nudged the tuxedo kitten to her feet and led her to his home. He ran to the other side of his home and got some water. He brought it back to the tuxedo kitten in a bowl that was made of twigs and leaves. "Drink this" he told her. She, after her coughing, was thirsty. She drank the water before she looked up and smiled gratefully at him. Then she looked around. The ocelot kitten's home was much better than hers. It was filled with flowers and little blocks that glowed. It seemed well cared for compared to her home. There were little dips in the earth that were filled with wool, leaves, and grass. It also had a little pool of water in the far corner, which was probably where he got the water he gave her. Next to the water were more of the little bowls she had drank from. It was an amazing home. The ocelot kitten noticed her looking at all the stuff. "My… my mother took things from the humans. Her and my older brother would sneak into the humans' homes and take cool stuff. They did this for payback to what the humans did to us."

The tuxedo didn't know what these "humans" were. But the stuff they had was cool. She walked around for a bit stopping when she saw a bright blue thing that shone. It sparkled in the light from the little blocks that glowed. It was extremely pretty. The ocelot kitten looked at what she was looking at. "That is one of the gems from deep in the earth. My father used to go deep in the earth to find stuff like that. He was one of the best "diggers, as we called them." The tuxedo was so curious she asked, "Is this the only one you have?" He walked to a hole in the wall. "Come over here. This is where we kept the gems." He walked in through the hole. The tuxedo kitten followed curious to see more of these "gems". She walked through the hole and on the other side there was tons of gray bars and yellow ones too. There were only a few of the blue stone. "My father watched the humans battle. They wore clothing of gems and carried sticks with the gems on top. They used these things against us too. We only used little stones. My father decided we should use these things against them, that we should fight back." He pulled out a hat made of the gray bars. "My father spent years in those caves. He almost died from gravel falling when he was digging. He dug for all this stuff, he wanted the ocelots to be safe." He set the hat carefully on his head. "My father then got a large rock and made this. He called it a helmet." The ocelot kitten said quietly. "He got that word from the humans. It took him months to make it. When he was finally done with it he brought it to the head ocelots and showed them it. He told him all the plans he had made and the ocelots weren't happy with him. They said that doing those things would make us like the humans and doing that would not help. My dad protested but that only make the head ocelots madder. He was brought to the hanging tree. Do you know what that is?" He hissed. The tuxedo shrunk back slightly and shook her head. She hadn't heard anything about that. "They take the ocelots that are misbehaving and take them up the very top. Then they hook them to one of the vines. It wraps your hands and feet together and then it wraps around your stomach up to your neck. The vines take years to grow all the way down. You can't move unless you want to snap your neck or fall. The tree is hundreds of blocks tall. You'd die instantly if you fell that far. You eventually suffocate or starve to death. Even if you survive to the bottom of the pit that is at the bottom of the tree there's lava there. It burns the vine until it runs out. But it never runs out enough to burn the whole tree." His voice dropped. "_That tree"._

_**Flashback **_

He shook his headto get rid of the horrid memory. His father did a risky move. He bit the vines carefully so they only wrapped around his stomach slightly. Then, he climbed the vines. When he reached a good height he swung back and forth. When he reached the next vine he grabbed the one. His weight made him swing back to his original place but he still had the vine. He bit the one around his stomach and the vine he grabbed swung back to it's original place, slingshoting him faster than an ocelot with a swiftness potion. The force made him slip off the vine and go flying. He hit another tree and smacked every branch it seemed as he fell. When he hit the ground he looked horrible. He was bleeding and bruised and had lost fur. The ocelot kitten had run over to him. When I had reached him he looked up at my and whispered to him. "Make me live on… please. Your name is King, remember that. King means ruler. Be that. For me…" Then he stopped breathing. The ocelot kitten had put his paws on his chest and listened. Nothing. Then he had heard the footsteps behind him. It was the head ocelots. They were very angry. They gripped his father's body and hissed. They brought him to the lava pit and threw him in. He had heard the hiss of the lava as the body burned. A sound he'd never forget.

_**End of Flashback**_

The ocelot kitten brought the tuxedo kitten to his mother's bed. She could sleep there for the night. His mother and brother disappeared after his father died. He never knew where they went. The tuxedo kitten yawned and lay on the soft material the bed was made of. All she ever slept on was a stone and dirt floor. She wanted to ask the ocelot kitten what it was but then he may get mad again, and she didn't want that to happen. She fell asleep to the ocelot kitten's snoring and slept peacefully on the soft cloth for quite a while until she awoke to the wail of what sounded like a male ocelot.

**(A/N) Hi. Do you like the story? I worked hard on it :D It's my first story actually. I ended with a cliffhanger didn't I? Oopsies! Please do review if you like it. Thank you if you read it.**


End file.
